


Coming Home

by rlbelliboni



Series: Domestic Calum [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic!5SOS - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Imagines, Sad, Series, domestic series, domestic!calum, everyday calum, regular life, teach me how to tag, this is kinda sad idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you trying to make me stay?” He said with a smile, he knew that you wouldn’t ever ask him to stay, not when it was about this, being on stage is what put a smile on his face, it was his dream and you would never take that away from him<br/>“I’m trying to get you into that plane!” You mocked, your chest hurting even more, you loved him to death, and saying goodbye was always a battle</p>
<p>Or the one where Calum is leaving for tour again and it hurts to say goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's another little part of Domestic!Calum because he's such a cutie.

A groan came for Calum's side of the bed, the alarm clock stabbing your ears with the loud sounds it was making. You turned to see the clock and it marked that it was 2AM. You sighed, the dim light that was now on iluminating Calum's tired body and all his luggage.

He was leaving. Again. Calum was leaving again, and even though you two had been here many times before, the tight feeling in you chest always told you that this time you would miss him more than you did last time. The airport was filled with nothing more than strange passengers and goodbyes.   
He held his backpack high on his shoulder, his sleepy walking state crushing your heart; one hand holding you tightly as you two walked hand-in-hand until the security guard came to stop you saying “i’m sorry ma'am, passengers only” with a sad smile, knowing what would follow. It was always like this, you'd go as far as you could, blinking away the tears that would later stream down your cheeks.

You stood there, your hands intertwined with Calum’s as he kissed your knuckles, telling you that he could never get used to leaving you. Your hands retreated from his loving kisses, pulling him into a tight hug, placing a kiss on his lips, letting them linger for as long as you could until you had to pull away, but doing it slowly

“I love you” you whispered, holding his face, staring deeply into his eyes as you saw the well known tears forming in his eyes, and your chest hurt a little bit more

“Are you trying to make me stay?” He said with a smile, he knew that you wouldn’t ever ask him to stay, not when it was about this, being on stage is what put a smile on his face, it was his dream and you would never take that away from him  
“I’m trying to get you into that plane!” You mocked, your chest hurting even more, you loved him to death, and saying goodbye was always a battle

“I love you” was his turn to say, reminding you of his deep feeling towards you

One of the crew member passed next to both of you, saying a small “we’re almost boarding” while passing, the two of you sighing, Calum avoided looking directly to you, not wanting to see the tears that were now finally running down your cheeks  
“Hey” you said, making him look at you  
“When you come back, i’ll still be here” you reminded him, you would never not be here, you wanted to be here, Calum was your home, and even though that caused you to feel homesick that also made everything worth it. Calum was your everything, and you’d go Hell and back for him.

You two exchanged one last kiss, as he laughed pulling you again into his arms for another “last kiss” claiming it was 'one for the road' 

And as your eyes followed his tall figure walking into the room, you waved one last time, already counting down the days for that call at 7AM when he would always say “i’m coming home back to you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, thank's for reading, i hope you enjoyed, i love writing this random little stories, college is taking 90% of my time and i promise to try to update the fics soon, anyways, again thank you for reading.


End file.
